Goodbye
by snowygirl55
Summary: Sakura's parents died and a depressed Sakura ends up getting kidnapped by an unknown organization. Could it be related to her parents' death or Kakashi's past? Read on to find out!


**Greetings and Happy Holidays to all of my wonderful readers! You have no idea how happy I am to finally have the time to type up a chapter and post it on For those who are interested in my other Naruto fic, "Mission Impossible", I'm working on the next chapter and I'll try posting it up once I figure out how to write it. Enjoy! **

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Yelled someone behind her. Sakura happily entered the gates of Konoha despite the fact that her body was as sore as hell. Well, who cared anyway? It had been a great day; the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and she had just completed her two week solo mission. Ah yes, nothing could spoil her day.

She looked back. "Oh, hi Genma-kun!" she replied, "I didn't see you there."

"Heh. Well, are you enjoying your day so far?" Asked Genma, looking seriously stressed out.

"Umm… yeah, thanks!" Sakura said before she started to head towards the Hokage tower. "Okay, now that was really awkward," She thought.

On her way to the Hokage tower, she noticed something extremely unusual. The usually busy streets of Konoha that were supposed to be bustling with people were all deserted. Even more, all of the houses were dark, which meant… "Where is everybody?" Suddenly, she had this feeling that something horrible had happened, something so horrid that the whole village was involved. She gulped before placing some chakra on her feet and running to the Hokage tower as if her life depended on it.

She sped up the stairs and entered a hallway, turning left to go to Tsunade's office. "Shishou has to be there," thought Sakura. "She just has to!" Sakura stopped in front of the door handle. She wanted to open it, but for some unknown reason, she just couldn't. Turning the handle could change everything, once she entered the room she'd be informed of the situation, which she knew none about due to her two week mission. "Come on, Sakura," She instructed herself. "I have to be strong. I'm strong on the battlefield, so why can't I…"

_**"**__Because this actually affects your life, your home, everything that you once knew."_

Sakura willed herself to grab the door knob and slowly turned it, ready to meet her fate.

What she saw surprised her. Bottles among bottles lined the floor. "What the hell, Tsunade-sh…" She glanced at our favorite female Hokage and noticed that Tsunade was in tears. "Wh-What…" Spoke Sakura, afraid of what could've driven a kunoichi as strong as Tsunade to tears.

"Sakura," Sobbed Tsunade. "I'm so sorry! We tried everything, I swear, but nothing worked!"

"That's okay," Sakura whispered to Tsunade, hoping to calm down her emotional shishou. "As long as the villagers are fine…"

"Damn it!" yelled Tsunade, getting up from her seat. "You don't get it, do you? Your parents are DEAD! They both died, on a mission!"

"N-no" was all Sakura could say before collapsing against Tsunade's shoulder and sobbing her heart out.

IHEARTA7XIHEARTA7XIHEARTA7XIHEARTA7XIHEARTA7XIHEARTA7X

"Why!" sobbed out Naruto. "Why them! Th-they didn't deserve to die! They were the kindest and most loving couple I've ever met!"

Everyone agreed with him. Whenever Konoha had been in crisis, the Harunos would make it their job to help anyone who needed help. No doubt, everyone in the village was crying, even Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga.

"Why!" thought Naruto. "Why! They didn't deserve to die!" Naruto remembered the first time that he met them, he could never forget that day, the day when he was finally accepted by an adult, the day he finally felt truly loved.

_**Flashback:**_

_**God was he exhausted, not to mention hungry! Oh how he longed for a delicious bowl of Ichiraku ramen! He to a quick glance at Sakura, who was gasping for air, from what he saw, she was in the same state as he was. **_

_**"Okay guys, looks like we'll have to save the rest for tomorrow." said Kakashi between gasps. "**_**These two surely have improved." **_**he thought. All the while, it seemed that Naruto and Sakura had started a conversation.**_

_**"Let's huff go to Ichiraku's." suggested Naruto.**_

_**"Hmm…" Sakura said. "I'm kind of getting sick of ramen."**_

_**"SICK OF RAMEN!!!"**_

"_**Wait, Naruto, let me finish! Now, as I was as I saying, let's do something different today."**_

"_**What so you mean different?"**_

"_**Well, my parents invited everyone from Team Kakashi over for dinner tonight.**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**Come on, Naruto By the way Kakashi, you're invited, too. So, you better hurry up! We're going to go get Sai and Yamato now.**_

"_**Hey! Why are you inviting that bastard?!"**_

"_**Because he's on our team."**_

"_**Humph. Fine."**_

_**1 hour later: **_

_**Sakura ringed the doorbell. Seconds later, footsteps could be heard and a silver-haired **__(A.N.: Think of Kakashi's hair.) __**man opens the door. "Sakura!" he shouted happily. Sakura was about to speak, but her father beat her to it. "No, no, let me guess. This is your team, Team Kakashi right? So Kakashi…" He said turning to Kakashi, "still reading those perverted books of yours?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Yes, sadly it seems that it's an addiction that I can't get over."**_

_**Sakura's father couldn't help but chuckle. **_

"_**God Takeshi, let them in already! They're probably dying to come inside." shouted Sakura's Mom, Natsumi Haruno, who was busy setting up the dining table. **_

"_**Oh, umm sorry about that," apologized Takeshi. "I didn't realize." **_

"_**God Dad, you don't have to make such a big deal of it!" said Sakura as they entered her parents' house.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto couldn't help but remember the kindness that her parents had shown to them, not to mention how perfect they looked together. Plus, even though they were both 40, they looked barely over 20. Like Sakura, her mom was also beautiful. They both had the same gorgeous pools of emerald for eyes, and the same silky hair. If it wasn't for their hair color they could probably be mistaken for twins! Oh why did her parents have to die! They didn't deserve it at all!

Kakashi was distraught. _"Why? Why did they have to die?! Why?!"_ He just couldn't imagine life without them, life without a couple as happy and charitable as the Harunos'. He just couldn't, it was like pancakes without syrup, like an apple pie without apple. He just couldn't accept the fact that they were gone. Forever.

Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku couldn't believe what was happening, Takeshi and Natsumi couldn't have died, there was no way that they were dead. This had to be a sick joke that some psycho had made up, they just couldn't accept it. Takeshi and Natsumi were NOT dead.

ESCAPETHEFATEESCAPETHEFATEESCAPETHEFATEESCAPETHEFATE----------

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Sakura, obviously curious about why she was in a canopy bed in a purple room, which was definitely different from her white bedroom with a normal queen-sized bed. Suddenly, she remembered something that had happened a few hours ago, a dream? No, it was a nightmare. The nightmare was nothing compared to the others she had, yet for some unknown reason, she just couldn't erase it from her mind. Unlike her nightmares prior to this one, it felt so _real_, as if it all had really happened. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and then the sound of someone opening the door. She glanced at the door, but was surprised at what met her eyes. There stood Tsunade just as she looked in her supposed nightmare. In that second, her nightmare became a reality.

**So, did you like it, hate it? Plz tell me your opinion! I'm dying to know what people think about my writing. Also, I'm far from being a perfect writer, after all I'm only in middle school, so feel free to give me constructional criticism –is that what it's called?— and if need arises, you are welcome to flame me. Furthermore, I'll happily accept any suggestions for this fic or "Mission Impossible". I'm begging you, please review, it'll definitely light up my day and brighten up my Holidays! Also, for those who want to know, the funeral ceremonies will probably be in the next chapter. Btw, r there cemeteries in Konoha or do they just cremate bodies and write the names of heroes in the hero stone? THX!**


End file.
